Sister Secrets
by Bobby South
Summary: My first Elsanna story. While spending a lovely day at the beach, Elsa and Anna learn more about each other than they think they know.


Queen Elsa sighed as heavily as she ever could. She had a very busy yet boring day doing a lot of paperwork. Planning permission for new buildings, requests to open new businesses, ideas to save Arendelle's money, ideas to cut down on people's taxes among others.

Normally, this wasn't so bad if it wasn't for the heat. It was so hot that even Elsa's summer dress that she wore on her sister's nineteenth birthday didn't help her. She had to freeze the whole room just to help her consternate on her work. But what was really upsetting her the most was that she was missing her beloved sister and best friend, Princess Anna. She had been gone for nearly two weeks. As Arendelle ambassador, she had been in Canada to do some business negotiations with them. She was chosen for her very friendly and persuasive personality and she liked to explore new things. Despite business in Arendelle was doing better than ever since she unfroze it, Elsa never liked being away from her sister. To this day, she thought it was a miracle that she and Anna had mended their special sister bond nine months ago. She never thought it would ever happen in her life.

Then came a knock.

"Elsa, are you in there?"

"Come in, Olaf," Elsa said, not looking up from her work. Ten seconds of Olaf trying to open the door made her realize that the door was frozen solid. She went to it and used her powers to thaw the door handle.

Olaf came rolling in. He crashed onto Elsa's desk; some of the papers soon covered him up.

"Are you all right, Olaf?" she asked.

"All right?" Olaf freed himself from the paper pile. "I'm very happy! Anna's back!"

Elsa gasped. "Anna's back?" That was the best news she had heard since her sister left. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to greet her!"

Olaf followed the Snow Queen down the stairs and out to the castle courtyard. But all they could see was some of her soldiers surrounding two horses and two white horses carrying an empty golden carriage full of luggage.

The Captain of the soldiers approached and reported that was the Princess's request to leave her at the beach an hour away and come straight back to tell her.

Elsa pondered all this. She didn't know if Anna was up to something or she was going to play a joke on her. She decided to go and see her in person at this beach. She thanked the soldiers for their service on the Canadian mission and told them to have the rest of the day off.

"Yay!" Olaf cried. "I've never been to a beach before. Can we go now?"

Elsa knelt to him. "I'm sorry, Olaf. I think this is something I need to do on my own. And I need you to help Kai and Gerda look after the castle." All she got from the snowman was a disappointed face. Then she thought of something that might cheer him up. "You'll be helping me a great deal."

Suddenly, Olaf's face beamed up in seconds. "All right, I'll go and help Kai and Gerda immediately!"

Elsa chuckled. "I won't be long." Then she started to make her way to this beach.

* * *

The beach actually took one hour to walk to, like the Captain said. It was a very beautiful beach with nothing but warm white sand, calm waves and peaceful air. Elsa thought it was a lovely beach, but she was worried that she still couldn't find Anna.

Then something landed in her hair. She saw it was a banana skin. As she looked up, she saw an avalanche of bananas covering her up. She popped her head out the banana pile and gasped for air.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elsa."

Elsa turned to see that voice came down from a banana tree. It belonged to a young woman climbing down the tree. She wore green tank top and white briefs.

Elsa gasped delightfully. "Anna!" She wrapped her arms around the most special person in her life. It was the first time she felt very happy since she left for her mission. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"I am so happy to see you, too." Anna happily broke free from their embrace and faced her eldest sister, smiling and putting her hands on her shoulders. "I was just going to be about two hours. I'm just checking on my dolphin friend, Agathe."

Elsa was confused. "Agathe? Dolphin friend?"

As Anna led Elsa to the sea, she told them that during their childhood separation, she would come to this beach some days and play with this dolphin.

On the one hand, Elsa was sad because she thought her hitting Anna with her powers when they were little that caused their childhood separation that caused all of this. But on the other hand, she was glad that Anna did not wait entirely on her to control her powers as much as she thought she did. She was glad she did other things during her life.

"Seems like an interesting friend of yours," Elsa said. "When do I get to meet her?" She got her answer when water was blasted at her face. She turned to see a playful dolphin in the sea.

"This is Agathe," Anna said, taking her tank top off. Her strapless white bikini top matched her white briefs. "Agathe, this is my sister, Elsa."

Elsa waved back.

"Oh, do you want to go for a little swim, Agathe?" Anna asked. "Yes, I think you do."

"Are you really going to swim with that dolphin?" Elsa asked.

"I am," Anna said. "And we would really like it if you would join us."

Elsa had never swum in her life. As she had snow powers, she had always mastered ice skating and building snowmen among others. But she decided to try for her sister's sake. She used her powers to turn her dress into a black bikini. She put her feet in the warm sea and checked that she wasn't freezing the sea with her powers by accident. She wasn't. She continued to head further into the sea, but she was struggling to hold her balance. She started to fall over, but she quickly caught Anna's hand. "I don't how to swim, Anna."

"Agathe and I will teach you," Anna reassured her.

They watched Agathe dived in and then they headed forward. Elsa felt the warm sea getting hotter and feeling more relaxed. She trusted Anna more than anyone in the world and nothing ever made her happier than when she was holding Anna's hands. Then they stopped when they were waist deep.

"Okay, just take a deep breath – " Anna demonstrated and dived in.

Still worried about whether she still could do this or not, Elsa took a deep breath and dived in. After five seconds, she popped her head back up and gasped. She never put her head underwater ever and had never had her hair so wet.

Anna popped back up. "Come on, Elsa. I'll help you."

"No, Anna. I don't think – " But Elsa found herself underwater again. She was worrying as she and her sister swam further down to the sea bed. Then she was starting to feel calmer probably because she was still holding Anna's hand.

When Anna let go of her hand, Elsa watched her sister swim besides Agathe. She watched how she was doing it and she decided to give it a try. And it was working. The more she practiced, the more she was enjoying it.

Then she saw Anna heading back to the surface and followed her. She gasped for air and spat salty water out of her mouth.

"Are you okay, sis?" Anna asked as she swam to her.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around Anna's body, not because she was sinking but because she liked hugging her sister. "I really enjoyed that swimming. I didn't know I had it in me. And I'm finding out all about this all thanks to you."

Anna was pleased to hear that. She and Elsa kept on smiling at each other. They kept on smiling for so long that they were about to lean their faces in closer to each other. Neither of them seemed to realize that their mouths were getting closer together. Nor did they seem to care.

Then a loud water blast stopped them. They turned to see the water came from Agathe. Then they saw more dolphins.

"Great!" Anna cried. "Your family's here, Agathe. Do they want to help to stretch their fins?"

She got her answer when Agathe hopped towards her. She quickly got on. Then she turned to see Elsa still floating in the water. "What are you waiting for, Elsa? Hop on."

The eldest sister was still worried. "I'm not experienced in this at all like you, Anna, but I think riding on dolphins is very dangerous."

"Well, it is difficult at first," Anna admitted, "but the more you do it, the better you get at it." She held out her hand.

Elsa was still worried at this, but she decided to take a leaf out of her sister's book and be brave. She took Anna's hand and was lifted up to the back of the dolphin. She still didn't feel very secure, but wrapping her arms around her sister's back helped her feel more comfortable. Then she also realized that her feet were wrapped around Anna's feet as well, but she didn't seem to mind. If her sister didn't mind, she didn't mind.

"Okay, Agathe, let's ride with the wind!" Anna cried cheerfully.

Elsa screamed a little at first as the dolphin went up and down. She also started to felt queasy. Then the more she went up and down, she started to like it and get more thrilled. Also the warm sea wind in the air flying in her face made her even happier.

* * *

After an hour of having fun with Agathe and her family, it was time for them to be on their way. After Anna kissed Agathe goodbye and Elsa waved goodbye, the dolphins disappeared into the sea.

The royal sisters started to make their way out of the sea.

"That was a truly amazing experience, Anna," Elsa said. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

Both sisters realized they were still holding hands but they were smiling.

"Do you want to head back home now?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm enjoying this," Elsa said. "Perfect day on the best beach in the world with my very best friend."

"Hungry, then?" Anna went to her black and red beach mat and opened up a big picnic hamper. In it, she showed Elsa some souvenirs. A sun made out of wool for Olaf because he loved summer, some Canadian carrots for Sven, a souvenir Canadian beer mug for Kristoff and a shiny sister bracelet for Elsa, which she was so grateful for. She just had to kiss her and not on the cheeks, but on the lips. Anna was stunned for five seconds as Elsa leaned her lips in, but began to enjoy it and wrap her arms around her neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," the eldest sister said.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that," the youngest sister said.

Then both sisters lied down on the mat and continued to kiss. They also began to feel each other's bikini briefs. They didn't care if anyone saw them doing this, they were really enjoying it.

After all their kissing fun, they had a little nap for an hour, followed by a picnic of Canadian chocolate biscuits, cheese sandwiches and wine. While they were having their delicious picnic, Anna told Elsa how much she liked visiting Canada and the people there were very reasonable when she was doing her business deals.

Elsa really enjoyed hearing her sister's success story. "I'm so proud of you, Anna. Do you know much you are a credit to Arendelle?"

Anna shook her head happily. She was never a glory seeker; she loved to help her sister out.

"You are a credit to Arendelle and you are a credit more to me."

Anna had to hug Elsa once more. The sisters could never have enough hugging from each other. Or kissing or feeling each other's bodies.

* * *

It was time to go home. After Anna finished putting her tank top back on and tight black shorts and Elsa re-created her dress with her powers, they started walking through the forest. The same way Elsa came down when she went to meet Anna.

Anna asked Elsa what she and Olaf had been up to while she was gone. The Snow Queen said it was boring and lonely without her sister. It always had been, even though she had Olaf to keep her company and they went to check on Kristoff and Sven to see how they were doing. They couldn't wait for Anna's return.

Then Elsa saw her little sister going off in a different direction. "Anna, where are you going?"

When she didn't answer, the queen decided to just follow her. She immediately recognized where she was – at their parents' grave. And that was where Anna was, too. They liked visiting their parents' grave. Elsa couldn't visit them on their first funeral's day because she couldn't control her powers and she couldn't tell anyone about them at that time, though she still mourned them in her own way. But after she learned to control her powers and unfroze Arendelle, another funeral service was arranged so Elsa could say how much she missed King Agnarr and Queen Iduna and promised to be a worthy successor. She was so grateful for all those who came to the first service and the second one and those who came to both.

After spending thirty minutes of spending time with their parents, Elsa told Anna she was doubting herself that she was a worthy successor. Anna told her that she was doing it to the best of her ability which is what anyone in the world can do. Elsa told her that she had the best advisor in the world – her sister.

* * *

It was night time by the time the Royal Sisters reached home. Olaf was delighted to see Anna and really missed her warm hugs. After a delicious supper of chocolate cake in Elsa's room, she was about to hug her little sister and thanked her for a wonderful day, but then she noticed she was crying. "What's up, Anna?"

"It's been one of the best days in my life," Anna sobbed. "I'm just sorry that it has to come to an end."

Elsa was sorry as well. It had been one of the best days in her whole life as well. Then she had an idea. She took Anna's hands. "I think I know a way for this day not to end."

And it worked. Elsa's idea of Anna sleeping with her in her bed naked cheered both of them up. They were so happy that they just had to wrap their arms around each other's body and carry on kissing again.


End file.
